


[Podfic] Build Your House and Call Me Home

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [75]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Yatesbert, F/F, Friends to Roommates to Lovers, Holtzmann POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, domestic situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Patty chuckled. “You sure about this Holtzy? I’m not gonna follow you to a warehouse and find out by two bedroom you meant some abandoned office in the middle of Queens.”Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows. “Nope, but that’s an idea.”Patty shook her head and lifted a finger. “It’s only till I find a place.”Holtzmann has figured out friendship and family but Home is still a new concept. When she invites Patty to move in, she finally starts to understand the meaning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build Your House and Call Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125087) by [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara). 



> Recorded as a party favor for exmanhater for #ITPE2016!!
> 
> Huge thank you to cassiopeiasara for allow us to record this!! <3 <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Build Your House and Call Me Home

  


**Author:** cassiopeiasara  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbusters 2016  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmann/Patty  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Patty chuckled. “You sure about this Holtzy? I’m not gonna follow you to a warehouse and find out by two bedroom you meant some abandoned office in the middle of Queens.” Holtzmann waggled her eyebrows. “Nope, but that’s an idea.” Patty shook her head and lifted a finger. “It’s only till I find a place.”  
  
Holtzmann has figured out friendship and family but Home is still a new concept. When she invites Patty to move in, she finally starts to understand the meaning.  


## Streaming Audio

###  Chapter One 

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Build%2001.mp3)  
  


###  Chapter Two 

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Build%2002.mp3)  
  


###  Chapter Three 

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Build%2003.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8125087/chapters/18626428) | **Wordcount:** 13437  
[MP3 (ALL ZIPPED)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Build%20MP3s.zip) | **Size:** 84 MB| **Duration:** 1:31:07  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Build%20Your%20House%20and%20Call%20Me%20Home.m4b) | **Size:** 43 MB| **Duration:** 1:31:07  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
